delilahscampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Bbep1
Delilah: Tonight, fourteen new houseguests move into the Big Brother house for the summer of a lifetime. Welcome to Big Brother! ~Camera pans throughout the Big Brother house~ Narrator: Over 100 cameras, over 250 microphones, and 24 hour surveillance. Each week the houseguests will compete for food, luxury, and most importantly, power. Week by week they'll evict one of their own from the house, until only one remains and wins the $500,000 cash prize. Delilah: Hello, I'm Delilah Olofsson and welcome to the ninteenth season of Big Brother. Our houseguests come from all over the country and are from all walks of life, from the Las Vegas V.I.P. cocktail waitress to the Harvard Law School student. Let's meet them now. ~Camera shows a girl with long wavy black hair, a guy with styled blond hair, someone with short blonde hair, and a shirtless buff guy being surprised with their keys to the house.~ ~Camera shows the girl with long wavy black hair, dark eyes, and tan skin serving drinks in lingerie. Nina: Hey my name is Nina, I'm 23 years old, and I'm a V.I.P. cocktail waitress. Originally I'm from San Diego, California but recently moved to Las Vegas. Going into the house, I don't really care if I hurt other people's feelings. This is a game and I'm here to win. ~Camera shows the guy with nicely styled blonde hair walking on the beach. Cael: Hey I'm Cael, I'm 21 years old and I'm a lifeguard. I was born and raised in Boston and I'm proud to call it my home. I work out a lot and I love physical competition, so I'm really excited to win some HOHs here and there. ~Camera shows the person with short dirty blonde hair playing a game on their computer. Shan: Hi I'm Shan, I'm 28, from Los Angeles, I work as a professional gamer and produce content for my gaming YouTube channel. I don't think I'm going to show the other houseguests how smart I actually am, just so they don't see me as a threat. ~Camera shows the tall, buff, shirtless guy tossing a football with a friend.~ Tyler: Howdy, I'm Tyler and I'm 22. Currently I play football at the University of Central Florida but I'm a Jersey boy at heart. I'm looking for the full Big Brother experience, win some comps, have some fun, maybe a showmance? Who knows. ~Camera shows a girl with dark hair, a tan guy with glasses, a girl with dark blonde/light brown hair and a short guy with long curly brown hair being surprised with their keys to the Big Brother house.~ ~Camera shows the girl with dark hair doing yoga in her backyard with her friends.~ Meg: Hey guys I'm Meg, I'm 25 and I'm from Phoenix, Arizona. Big Brother is a no holds barred type of competition and that's exactly how I'm gonna play the game. Watch out. ~Camera shows the tan guy with glasses swimming in a swimming pool.~ Sam: Hey I'm Sam, I'm from a small town in Massachusetts, I'm 27, and I work as a high school social studies teacher. I'm a super fan and going into the game I have a very methodical approach to how I'm gonna make sure I walk out with the 500K. ~Camera shows the girl with dark blonde/light brown hair walking through a hallway with a lab coat.~ Hannah: Hi my name is Hannah, I'm 30 years old, I come from Saint Louis, Missouri and I'm a veterinarian. I'm a newlywed so it's definitely going to be hard to be away from my husband for this amount of time but I just keep telling myself there's gonna be a reward at the end. ~Camera shows the guy with long curly brown hair sipping cosmos with his friends at a lounge.~ Brandon: Hello my name is Brandon and I'm a journalist of 26 years of age. I've been living in Manhattan for the past 5 years but originally come from a really small town in West Virginia. I'm here to win, I've watched this show since I was 10 years old I know all the ins and outs of the game. I will walk out of that house $500,000 richer. ~Camera shows a girl with light blonde hair, a guy with shaggy brown hair, and a girl with dip-dyed blue hair being surprised with their keys to the Big Brother house.~ ~Camera shows the girl with light blonde hair playing tennis with a teenager.~ Sarah: Hey I'm Sarah, I'm 24, I'm from Nantucket, Massachusetts and I'm a children's tennis coach. Being a coach takes an amount of patience, perseverance, and practicality, and I intend on taking those skills into the house with me. ~Camera shows the guy with shaggy brown hair reading books in a library.~ Sean: I'm Sean, I'm 24 years old, and I'm a law student at Harvard School of Law. I definitely think the other houseguests are gonna find me intimidating, but I'm just gonna play this game like I would with a chess game, make slow but calculated moves until you win. ~Camera shows the girl with dip-dyed blue hair playing singing hard rock music in front of a crowd.~ Needa: I'm Needa, I'm from New Mexico, 22 years old, and I'm the lead singer for a hard rock band here in Albuquerque. I'm gonna play an honest game, I'm not gonna backstab, not gonna lie, I'm gonna put my trust in people and hope that works out for me. ~Camera shows a guy wearing vintage clothes, a girl with thick-framed glasses, and someone with nicely styled brown hair being surprised with their keys to the Big Brother house.~ ~Camera shows the guy wearing vintage clothes directing other people in front of a camera.~ Justin: Hey I'm Justin, I'm 29, from New York, and I'm an independent filmmaker. In the house my main goal is really just to make it through, I don't have a set plan I'm just gonna adapt week-by-week. ~Camera shows the girl with the thick-framed glasses tattooing someone.~ Alma: Hey I'm Alma and I'm from Seattle. I'm a tattoo artist and I currently live in Seattle. Big Brother is a cutthroat game and I'm a cutthroat person, I'm not gonna hold back. ~Camera shows the person with the styled brown hair painting on a canvas in front of a class.~ Leo: I'm Leo, I'm 33, and I work as an art teacher in Upstate New York. Generally, I'm a very calm nonconfrontational person, so the drama of the house might drive me a little insane, but I'm up for it. ~Camera goes back to the house.~ Delilah: Now, that you've met our fourteen brand new houseguests, let's bring them in. ~The houseguests walk in one by one and stand in front of the house with their bags, not saying a word.~ Delilah: The houseguests were advised not to speak until they enter the house and this is the first time they've ever seen each other. Welcome houseguests, take a good look at each other. The person next to you might become your new best friend, and the person behind you might just stab you in the back. ~The houseguests look each other up and down.~ Delilah: You will enter the house in three groups. The first group will be, Sarah, Tyler, Shan, Sean, and Needa, you five may now enter the house.